Happy Birthday
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: In this short story, Optimus and Jazz will celebrate the anniversary of Prime. TFA fic. Optimus x Jazz history. Birthday gift for Ynnep from DeviantArt. M for safety . Slash, ooc, hint of sex . No flames .


Title: Happy Birthday  
Universe: TFA  
Couple: Optimus x Jazz  
Warnings: Slash, ooc, hint of sex  
Rating: M for safety  
Abstract: In this short story, Optimus and Jazz will celebrate the anniversary of Prime. TFA fic. Optimus x Jazz history. Birthday gift for Ynnep from DeviantArt .

Optimus P.O.V.  
"Dawned another day. Would be a normal day like any other.

Searching for Decepticons . Separating the fights between Prowl and Bee. View Sari if

she not doing anything inappropriate for her age and size. Want advice to Ratchet. And

remember Bulkhead to be more careful. Oh, yes! And remember Jazz for not to put loud

music .  
But it is not a normal day. It's what humans would call birth anniversary.

We ,cybertronians, stopped age counting after a while. Many do not like to

celebrate birthdays. I even like, but in a very special way. A way that includes me,

Optimus Prime, and my sparkmate Jazz only.

In the morning i am greeted indeed gripped by a certain dj jumping for joy. He filled

me with kisses on the neck (Woe , Jazz , do not, I get nervous and embarrassed, my

love). It disturbs me. He begged. And he convece me that we have to spend the whole

day outside the base. We go to some distant field and get dating.

I was tough, but I ended up giving. Jazz knows how to convince me. The reason for my

resistance was because in the last time i spent the day away from our house, there

was a big mess. Jazz, Bee, Sari and Bulk did a rave at the base. Even Ratchet had the

courage to join the mess. In the end, the Prowl hit shurikkens in almost all of them

(except in Sari. She received a bucket of cold water). And the house was a mess.

I did all swear that they would behave in my absence and Jazz. And the rave was

totally prohibited. So as well as bring strangers for house , irritate the Prowl, soiling the

house, leave the Sari overeating sweets, among other basic rules of our house.

Then we left.

The high speed. Feeling the wind of the road. We were far away.

The thrill of celebrating a birthday with only my love.

We managed to find an open field. The same field as Bee, Prowl and Sari camped some

time. I hope there is not space barnacles.

We returned to the robot mode.

Jazz turn on his sound system.

We started dancing. A dance that humans call fox trot. There on Cybertron, this call three points step .

We danced and pauses to rest. Everything has a limit is not it?

After we get tired of this activie , we decided to rest.

We lay on the floor. Jazz laid his head on my chestplate. I spent my arm around him,

protecting him. We slept a few hours. Delicious hours.

We went home ...

When we arrived ...

Oh, no!

A rave party again!

Sari was the dj equipment. Bee, Ratchet and Bulk danced.

Ratchet looked at us and said : " Will you not dance ? Until i'm old gave up for the music.

"Come on love, let's dance. I am not the dj today. I'm a dancer today." Jazz said.

If you can not beat them, join them.

Ah, Jazz. You will lead me to perdition.

So let.

Jazz was rubbing his frame against my shamelessly. But later it will have. Can believe.

We danced till end.

At the end of the party, I took him in my arms and went to my room.

No time to end. Let's turn the night.

I pulled our chetsplates.

I was already over it.

So ...

He hit me with a ninja move .

Now he is over me.

" Ha! Love , you forgot who is active here?' It's always good, Optimus Prime, remember

that rules here . Today will be my sweet energon. Going!" he said laughing

disgracefully.

...

The next day ...

I had heard that my entire staff that i and my sparkmate seemed two cats in heat and

no one slept. My partner and i still got hit by shurikkens been a furious ninjabot (that suffering

frequent bouts of insomnia). Nobody deserves .

The good side is that I had a birthday like that. Primus! That next year will be even

better. "

Note: Guys, this fanfic is a birthday gift dedicated to Ynnep, the leader Optimus x Jazz

community on DeviantArt. She's been through on hard times. I hope with this story she can have a

little fun . It was made with much love. Sorry the ooc . But , i don't resist .


End file.
